Skis, jet skis, surfboards, boogie boards, and the like are all great for fun in the water. They provide countless hours of entertainment and become even more enjoyable as the user becomes more skilled. However, the cost to buy and operate such products is quite high and accidents are not uncommon. Other devices such as surfboards only work at certain times on certain bodies of water which not everyone has access to. Additionally, not everyone has the skills to operate some specialized watercraft such as canoes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a water-based recreational craft that can be made available at relatively low cost, is inexpensive to operate, can be used by almost all people, and is suitable for almost all bodies of water. Such a water-based recreation craft could provide unique water recreation in a manner that is simple, easy, and effective.